Carlton Smith
Agent Carlton Smith is a recurring character throughout the Hitman franchise. He is a completely inept agent, who is constantly being captured, tortured and eventually rescued by 47. He sometimes provides some useful information in missions, such as a photo of a target but usually this comes at the cost of being rescued. History So far, Agent Smith has appeared in every game: *As a captive that must be rescued in Hitman: Codename 47, Hitman: Contracts, and Hitman: Blood Money. *As an accomplice in a mission in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. *As a one-time employer of 47 in Blood Money in the mission Amendment XXV. Smith is generally friendly towards 47, however 47 is far from warm towards him, as he is continually having to rescue him. Once, 47 even held him at gunpoint and threatened to kill him (in the cutscene following A Dance with the Devil). He is a patriot, paying 47 with his own money to stop the assassination of Tom Stewart, the President of the United States, even after the International Contract Agency is ruined. Appearance ''Hitman: Codename 47'' He can be seen in two levels of this game. In the The Lee Hong Assassination, he is being tortured in the basement in his American flag boxers. In The Setup, he is confined to the mental ward and wears a hospital gown. ''Hitman 2: Silent Assassin'' He is again stripped down to his boxers and tortured in Tubeway Torpedo, and after being rescued, he disguises himself as his own persecutor General Mikhail Bardachenko. In his following appearance, Temple City Ambush, he is unconvincingly disguised in the Deewana Ji cult's orange robes and sits in his carpet shop hideout, alone and drunk. He laments over his humiliation of the previous three times 47 had to save him, and bargains with him - he provides 47 logistics in exchange for killing some assassins. ''Hitman: Contracts'' He is seen in The Lee Hong Assassination, a redux of his appearance in Hitman: Codename 47. ''Hitman: Blood Money'' Agent Smith plays a more prominent role in this game. He first appears in Flatline, when he goes undercover in a rehab clinic and Mark Parchezzi III (disguised as a doctor) confines him to the mental ward. He makes his second, and allegedly final appearance at the end of A Dance with the Devil, when he pleads with 47 to accept the mission Amendment XXV, going so far as to provide 47 with the briefing for said mission. Hitman (movie) Smith dons a more professional look. He is older with white hair and seems to have lost his habit of always being in trouble. 47 arranges a meeting between the two of them and Nika in a diner. Smith sits opposite to Nika, who holds several files, while 47 talks via a cellphone from a sniper's nest across the street. 47 proposes to kill Udre Belicoff in exchange for a "small favor" from the CIA. After killing Mikhail Belicoff, 47 is arrested by Interpol. However, in transit, the vehicle is stopped by the CIA for a period brief enough for 47 to escape and it is not until this time that it is revealed that this particular CIA agent is Agent Smith. He is portrayed bt the actor James Faulkner. Hitman: Absolution He appears in Blake Dexter's file for the ICA. His first name is revealed and his hair is now brown. He Also still wears the sleeveless shirt from Blood Money. Personality A fairly inept American CIA agent with ties to the Agency. He has a tendency to be captured and tortured by the people he has been assigned to spy on. As a result, the Agency has sent 47 to rescue him on a number of occasions. His torture experiences have caused him to take up drinking on the job, making him even more ineffective. Like 47, Agent Smith dons a variety of disguises, but most often he's seen beaten and stripped down to his American Flag boxer shorts. Gallery Smith Movie.jpg|Smith as seen in the 2007 film Hitman. Smith Blood Money.jpg|Smith as seen in Hitman: Blood Money. Smith Contracts.jpg|Smith as seen in Hitman: Contracts. Smith Silent Assassin.jpg|Smith as seen in Hitman 2: Silent Assassin. Smith C47.jpg|Smith as seen in Hitman: Codename 47. Smith_large.jpg|Agent Smith as seen during the "Flatline" mission loading screen in Blood Money. AgentSmith_tortured.jpg|The damsel in distress. AgentSmith_Distress.jpg|Once again, Agent Smith is the Damsel in Distress. Agent Smith drugged.jpg|Yet again, Agent Smith is the Damsel in Distress. Agent Smith Prima guide.png|Agent Smith dressed in full military attire. Agent Smith.jpg|Early in-game rendition of Agent Smith. Characters Category:Hitman: Codename 47 characters Category:Hitman: Contracts characters Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin characters Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:VIPs